Rapunzel
Rapunzel is a character created by the user Emma and temporarily played by Jack Skellington before returning to Emma. Application located here. Abilities Her hair, regrown by the Fairy Godmother, has the power to heal wounds, cure sickness, and reverse aging if she sings the healing incantation. Personality After a lifetime of being cooped up in a tower with nothing to do but pursue various hobbies, her only interaction being with her mother, Rapunzel is still constantly taken aback by how vast and colourful the world is. Her childhood has led her to be a bit naïve as an adult, and very creative due to her various tower pastimes. She is adventurous and curious to a fault, constantly exploring the world around her and always seeking out new experiences. Charming and sweet, Rapunzel has a contagious excitement that infects those around her and helps her make friends out of even the worst of enemies. She has boundless energy and swings from one mood to another moment by moment. She is probably the most enthusiastic person in all of Corona. Opinions of Other Characters Lucky, Two-Tone, Aces, Scamp, Oliver, Marie, Dinah: Rapunzel loves being around the group of kittens and puppies, and enjoys their youthful energy. She would like nothing more than to run around having crazy adventures with them. Mulan: In Rapunzel’s opinion, Mulan could do with a little lightening up. She feels a bit intimidated by the warrior and at the same time greatly admires her for her discipline and strength. They’re not exactly besties, but Rapunzel has a lot to learn from her, and in time it could grow into a friendship. Jack Skellington: Rapunzel looks up to Jack and sort of hangs on his arm being entertained by his antics. She looks up to him and likes the warm glow she gets when he acknowledges her. (Not romantic, but she’s impressed by him and hopes to impress him in return.) She thinks that pretty much everything he does is extremely cool. Alice: In Rapunzel’s view Alice is rather prim, but Rapunzel admires her knowledge and no-nonsense view of the world. When Rapunzel visits Wonderland for the first time she will probably never want to leave. Anna: Rapunzel sees a lot of herself in Anna, and would like to go exploring with her but is a bit concerned about being rejected. Peter Pan: Rapunzel is astonished to find herself feeling a bit /more/ mature than Peter – usually she’s not exactly the most grown-up in the room. She thinks he’s wonderful and wants to see all the new worlds and magics he has to show. Akela: Rapunzel would absolutely love Akela as a mentor. She admires his wisdom and grounded calm. He’s the sort of person she’d like to tell her troubles to and maybe hug at the end of a long day. Stitch: Stitch is by far her favourite. He always makes her giggle. She’s one of the few who enjoys keeping up with him, and she loves picking him up and letting him hang off her. His adventures are always amusing and chasing after him (or beside him) is a lot of fun. History When Rapunzel’s mother was pregnant with her, she fell ill and sent her people out on a search for the one thing that could heal her: a mystical flower with the powers of the sun. Unfortunately, the flower was used up in the process, which angered an old woman named Gothel who had been using it to stay young. Once Rapunzel was born, Gothel snuck into her room in the dead of night to cut some of her golden hair for the rejuvenation powers it had absorbed, only to find that the hair only worked while still attached. So she stole the entire baby. Rapunzel grew up all alone in a remote tower in the forest with only Gothel and her chameleon, Pascal, for company. Gothel never let her leave the tower, terrified that someone would take her away for her power. So Rapunzel spent her time painting and sewing and doing various other hobbies while becoming more and more impatient by the day, waiting for her life to begin. Every night on Rapunzel’s birthday, the king and queen would release lanterns into the sky in yearning for their long-lost child. Rapunzel saw these lights from her window and grew increasingly curious as to what they were. Though Gothel insisted they were just stars, Rapunzel knew better and continued to beg her ‘mother’ to let her see them up close. One day a thief named Flynn Rider scaled her tower and tried to hide from the government in her room. She got the upper hand with a frying pan and hid him in her wardrobe, planning to use him as proof that she was ready to handle herself outside, but Gothel slipped up and admitted that she never meant for Rapunzel to leave the tower in her life. In response the girl sent Gothel away on a long journey and convinced Flynn to take her to see the ‘floating lights’ in return for the loot she had got off him and hid while he was unconscious. With the government and Flynn’s disgruntled ex-partners on their tails, Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, and the government horse Maximus set out from the tower towards the capital city of the kingdom. They made it with the help of some unlikely and intimidating-looking allies from a criminals’ tavern and grew closer, Flynn confessing to her that his real name was Eugene. After a day of merriment, Eugene and Rapunzel set out on a boat to watch the lanterns from up close and shared a moment of intimacy. This was quickly ruined, however, as Gothel tricked Rapunzel into thinking that Flynn only wanted her for the loot. Meanwhile she set Eugene up to be arrested. Luckily, her newfound criminal allies intervened to break him out and reunite him with Rapunzel. Meanwhile Rapunzel figured out that she was the princess lost to the king and queen so long ago. During Rapunzel’s final confrontation with Gothel, the older woman mortally wounded Eugene, took him captive, and tried to take Rapunzel away forever. After begging to be allowed to save him, Rapunzel got close enough to Eugene for him to cut her hair off so she could never be used for her power again. This caused Gothel to crumble into dust. Rapunzel kneeled over him and wept, singing the song desperately, and her tears fell on the wound and healed it. Rapunzel was reunited with her birth parents and married Eugene soon after. A few months after her wedding, Rapunzel received a letter from Yen Sid asking her to come help the Forces of Good. She was horrified at the thought of evil reigning everywhere, but found it difficult to leave her new and demanding duties to her kingdom in order to fight it. It was clear to her, however, what was right, and so she arranged her affairs as best she could and set out as soon as possible for Pride Rock. Threads Participated In The warrior princess It'll be our little secret(when controlled by Mulan) Other *Rapunzel is particularly a fan of painting and astronomy. Gallery Rapunzel.jpg Rapunzel 1.jpg Category:Characters